Alone And Forgotten
by pixienewt676
Summary: They will never know about me. Because im the Girl who was Alone and Forgotten. Reviews?


**Hullo! This story was stuck inside my head when I was daydreaming. And I can't help but question why Madge never recognised. and so on...**

**I know, it's kinda like... Nonesense but... i tried my best**

**So please review**

* * *

**Alone and forgotten**

Hi, Im Madge Undersee. Yes, think the name's familiar? Well, everybody know me...But not as Madge, as _The Mayor's Daughter._

Does that ring the bell? I'm not surprised if you don't know my first name. It's fine, i'm used to it.

Being as the Mayor's daughter, everybody doesn't like to be near me at all.

There's no day where I usually take my stroll without passing sneering Seam girls whispering how I enjoy bragging them about my money, food, clothes, and perfect life.

It's funny, really. Nobody lives without facing problems.

Infact, nobody knows that im all alone. Nobody dares to take a sneak pic inside my life. What am I? bad luck?

It's hard to believe that I grew up without the love and care of a father and mother.

They were never there for me.

My father, he was just... there. Inside the house, always burrying his face to his work. Not bothering to look at his daughter, who can leave and never come back without him noticing.

My mother, since I was born I never felt their so called 'Mother and daughter connection' at all. She was always drown with her morphling, all caring about her weak state that she can't remember the difference between her daughter and sister.

I was once fooled that my name is Maysilee.

I'll admit, sometimes I don't identify myself. Am I Maysilee? Am I The Mayor's daughter? Am I a ghost?. I don't know. And it's making me go mental.

But maybe the odds were in my favor that I got three things that still making me stay sane. Katniss, Gale, and my Piano,

The three things that reminds me that i'm a human being with emotions.

But I never realized that they too, will be gone.

Katniss, She was my... Friend? That was what I call her, I don't know. I don't have any friends, and sadly, I wish she can call me one. And we'll never get a chance because of that gruesome games.

i hope she thinks of me whenever she sees my mockingjay pin.

But, selfish of me to thank it because that was when Gale entered.

He was one of the people who hates me, and I believe that he wants me I think I had convinced him.

During the time Katniss was in the Arena, I convinced him that I can help him. It wasn't easy, but he gave in.

And I can't ignore the fact that im falling.

Oh, I tried to stop, Ialways knew he loves Katniss. It's written all over his eyes. The way he tried to hide the tears that setting to his eyes whenever he sees her. Gale only cries for the people he cares and love.

And I can't ignore the fact that I can't feel my heart beating anymore.

The Odds were in our favor, Katniss and Peeta won.

And that was the time when I lost Gale. He dissapeared by the blink of an eye

And kissed Katniss.

I was always been nothing.

Yet, I can't stop caring. Can't stop running just so he can live. even with the thick snow, I don't mind. Atleast his okay.

I never expect a thankyou but... I feel dissapointed. I guess nobody told him about me, or they just forgot about me.

I always find the keys of my piano all wet with tears of everyday.

My Piano.

The only thing I got left.

Yet...

By the blink of an eye, everything went into flames, and I got trapped inside a circle of thick flames.

The fire stings, I can't breath. I can only scream in pain as the flames reach half of my body. I didn't even recognised that I was laying with my back against the cold floor.

Im guessing it's was useless to struggle. My piano is probably on fire now. What's here to live for?

I lost everything that makes me sane and if I survive, I will still feel dead.

Besides..

They will never know the pin, the sign of rebellion that rescued the whole Panem. They will never know who's behind it.

They will always forget about me.

The Girl who was alone and forgotten.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
